


One too many...

by GanemPyrre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanemPyrre/pseuds/GanemPyrre
Summary: What happens after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have too many drinks and Chanyeol tries annoying Kyungsoo one too many times...Sorry, I am till in the process of writing this...Do not read this yet, it was uploaded by mistake and I am just trying to finish this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still in the process of writing this, if you haven't gone back yet, I would advise not spoiling the beginning

We had somehow managed to get the dorm to ourselves for the night. Everyone else had left for some reason, and Chanyeol seemed to know more than I was 'allowed' to...

In the end I had found myself getting fed up with the awkward silence and had managed to sneak out to a shop to buy some alcohol without being spotted, though I suspect that was only my assumptions and there would be a big article all over the internet about me being a big alcoholic in the morning.

"Where did you go?" A startled Chanyeol asked as I entered and found him preparing to leave in search on me.

"I went to by this." I said raising the bag and putting it on his arm, which had frozen in a position somewhere between tying his shoe and a woman wearing a handbag...

"Thanks..." he muttered sarcastically as I slipped off my shoes and left him to sort himself out as I made myself comfortable in the warm spot on the sofa where he had been sitting. 

I had managed to make myself comfortable by the time he came in with a few snacks from the cupboard and the bag I had dumped on his arm earlier. He didn't seem as upset that it had ended up like this, if anything he seemed like he was glad he had ended up in this situation... and that worried me a little...

After a few drinks I stopped caring what he was doing and focused on drinking. We were actually talking, nothing interesting was coming out of our mouthes but we talked. What we talked about didn't even hold enough merit to remember so I like to think that the conversation was just nothingness but I can't say that with certainty as I was too drunk to remember.

Suddenly he dropped his bottle of bear and I stared as it fell onto my bare toes.

I didn't say anything as he leaned down and picked up the bottle from the floor before suddenly taking one of my toes into his mouth and sucking on it. I was frozen still from the action and just watched as his eyes turned up to smirk at me whilst I watched the arousing scene in front of me. It wasn't something I would have turned me on but the tent beginning to rise in my trousers was contradicting my previous beliefs. I was getting aroused... and it was Chanyeol that was causing it.

I felt a heat rise to my face before I looked away from the scene when a set of teeth began nipping way too close to my waist band and I let out a slight moan as a hand cupped my dick.

I was then hung over a broad shoulder and his long strides soon took us both to his room where I got thrown onto the bed, landing with a slight bounce and a grasp of surprise. I wasn't quite registering what was happening at the time but it felt too good to just stop there.

Chanyeol quickly pulled his top over his head revealing chiselled abs which I reached out to run my hands down. I let my fingers trace down the deep set line before I got to the waistline of his trousers where a belt was securing the material in place.

I ran my hand over the cool metal of the buckle before it clicked open and I heard a soft hum from the form that was now hovering over me.

It wasn't more than a second after I had managed to tug the leather cock-block out of the loops of Chanyeol's jeans when my two hands were pushed up against the metal bars of the bed where they were fastened into place. I bucked my body in attempt to tilt my head back further and see what he had done properly but failed to do so as I grinned up against the body on top of me, only leading him to sit onto of me, crushing my dick between one of his thighs and my stomach.

"I've caught you now." He said pulling a piece of fabric out of a bedside table and wrapping it over my eyes before putting something relatively large into my mouth. "I would advise covering that in some saliva... If you don't want it to hurt." He said with a grin in his voice and I opened my mouth wider to get saliva around the object. Saliva was beginning to dribble out of my mouth as I put in an effort to wrap my tongue around the objects thinking that I already knew what he was planning to do with it.

I then felt a hard tug and all of the buttons on my shirt spread across the room, making ping sounds as they landed of objects and walls.

Suddenly there was a wet tongue on my neck, sucking on my Adams apple as I hummed slightly. He then slowly dragged his teeth across my chest before nipping slightly on one of my nipples, provoking me to buck up against him when two large hands encased my hips and thrust them back down onto the bed.

In one swift tug my trousers and underwear was off and the cold breeze helped make my arousal stronger.

Then, again, he sat on top of me, jean clad thigh crushing my dick and causing a rough friction that made me squirm and moan slightly.

"So you like it rough then?" He asked as he ripped the object from my mouth. "Then maybe I shouldn't have bothered putting this in your mouth before." He said with a smirk in the voice. Just as I was about to say something I felt a wet vibrating object force it's way into my ass and I took in a sharp breath as I got used to the object. 

I was so distracted with the object that I didn't notice the shuffling until there was a dick suddenly thrust into my mouth making me cough for a moment before I grabbed the cock in front of me and began sucking on it, slowly taking it further in when I felt hands pulling the cheeks of my ass apart and something else being forced into my hole.


End file.
